planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfang
Wolfang (also called Agent 10) is a Wooly Growl dragon works as a secretary undercover-agent. that appeared in season 6 of Planet Dragons: The Series. He was introduced in the episode Cyber Byter, where he spied on Feline, as well as the Yellow Death gang in the City of Prosperity. Wolfang currently lives on Tech Mountain with other dragon agents. History Planet Dragons: The Series Wolfang has currently appeared as a prominent character in one episode of the 6th season. General Information Appearance As a Wooly Growl, Wolfang possesses major features such as a bushy mane, red spines, powerful limbs, and a compact build overall. His eyes are a dark shade of purple, and one of his fangs are cut-off. Being trained as an agent, Wolfang wears a special gauntlet armed with military-esque weapons/gadgets on his right paw, along with a communication-speaker device on his left wrist. Like almost every tamed dragon, he wears a translation collar, which is colored beige. Personality Wolfang most likely possesses the common, righteous traits of a hero; determination, taking his tasks seriously, and having a militant manner that is attentive to lessons as well as orders. When cooperating with other agents and locating enemies, he gets very observant and keeps himself low while giving info about them in a rather quiet tone, hardly being distracted by anything. He reveals that his favorite battle-tactic is chasing his foes like a predator, though only when it is necessary. His persona overall presumably resembles that of Sirius A. Abilities & Weaponry Purple Torpedo: He can shoot violet, torpedo-shaped fireballs accurately from a long range. Intelligence & Stealth: Wolfang is a master of stealth at night, despite his body appearing white in color. He normally stays hidden as he examines the actions and motives of enemies. Strength, Speed, & Agility: He is able to run at great speeds, and is impressive at mobility. Wolfang is also capable of sending vehicles flying by ramming at them. Flying Stability: With the help of his tail-fins, Wolfang has no problem keeping steady while in flight, even when he takes a few painful hits on both sides of his body. Laser Gun: A tiny gadget that directly points straight-forward at its target. It emits a thin, blue laser that is hot enough to melt through concrete and metal. Wolfang strictly orders others not to touch this gadget, as he considers it 'extremely dangerous'. Bullet Ray: A weapon that resembles and activates like a miniature machine-gun of some sort. It can fire tiny spheres of energy with rapid succession. Magnetic Bomb: A cylindrical, buzzer-like object with a red blinking light. It can be thrown in a Frisbee-like fashion, until it attracts onto something. This object's light blinking quickly gives the signal that it's about to explode in a few seconds. Trivia * The explanation for Wolfang's tooth being cut-off was due to battle damage. * Wolfang is a undercover agent, yet he has no association with military forces of any kind. Category:Dragon Characters